


Ashley Campbell x Reader Oneshots Collection

by T00tis3



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Ashley x reader, Drugs, Multi, Other, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00tis3/pseuds/T00tis3
Summary: Just a collection of all my Ashely Campbell x Reader oneshots because I am very gay for Ashley and I’m horny on main. I see no Ashley Campbell x Reader shit ANYWHERE so I’m here to fix it ;)





	1. Alone together

In an isolated room, you sat alone. Well, not really alone— just in a far corner of the room, really. You were feeling kind of lonely though. Which is funny, considering Ashley is right across the room from you. You're not exactly sure how you got here. Maybe it's the cigarette smoke that's fogging up your head, or maybe it's the blaring Britney spears playing from the old basement's radio that made you forget. Not that it really mattered anyway.

This was the way you liked to live your life. Neon lights burning the moisture off your skin, the pricking of cigarette smoke grasping at the gapes of your eyes, and the blaring music that bounced off the cold, harden walls of the abandoned room you lay in. There was so much surrounding you, including Ashley— so why did you feel so alone? No matter where you seemed to be, there was always an emptiness. A special kind of emptiness you only felt when in this apartment complex. It was kinda odd, but to be honest, you're also high everytime you're in this apartment complex, so who can really decipher what is and what's not odd about this place. The only thing you could currently grasp with your wasted thoughts was Ashley Campbell. Ashley was here, as she always was. She was always in every one of your classes. Middle school through high school, she was there. But despite that, you guys never really talked Intill recent events. You both were in the same ap science class, and got partnered up for some stupid science project. What exactly the project was about remained a mystery to you. Your mind was like an older brother, holding a toy just out of reach from his desperate little sister. Ash suggested you come over to this little hide away so you two could work in peace. The very reason escaped you. Ashley didn't live here, but she had a room like she owned the place. You think you recall her saying something about Todd, and how she was going to discuss something with him, and that's why she invited you here instead of her place— but you're pretty certain it's just because she didn't trust you. Or maybe it was something a little more, as hinted by the way her cheeks flushed when you agreed to meeting her up here. Ohhhhhh! Now you remember why you're here! You're suppose to be working on a group project. What happened to that, huh? How did you always manage to get side tracked on these type of things anyways? High school's important ya know! Or at least, that's what they say. 

The neon lights burn, but not their usual pleasant sensation. The pink rays overhead awaken a feeling you've had time and time again today— and it makes you wanna do things you probably wouldn't do on a normal basis. Either that or it's the weed talking. You want to get closer to Ashley. You're tired of being alone. You came to work with HER, right? So you'd be damned if you didn't go and do exactly that! Your vision became shaky as you stood up, your body instinctively grabbing for something to control your frantic movements. You couldn't see, this was the end, you were now the blind fashion designer Brandon Rogers Warned you about! Oh wait, no, it was just the deficiency of iron in your blood. You should probably get that checked out. But for now— Ashley Campbell is the goal. Just walk right up to her. Easy Peasy.

Or, at least, it would have been if you weren't as high as the raspy clouds in London. You surprisingly hobble over to her nevertheless, and even more surprisingly, she doesn't see you coming. The cigarette in her left hand has her uttermost attention more than anything else in the room. She focuses on it the same way your cat focuses on your dinner plate— waiting for you to drop crumbs. Or maybe she's not looking at it at all. Her eyes are glazing over the burnt paper as if it were a ghost. She didn't seem to see you or the cigarette at all. She was lost in deep thought, so that's why she promptly jumped when you squeezed yourself uncomfortably close beside her.

"Whatcha thinkin?", you say. You reach for your personal copy of the cigarette she's holding, but unfortunately you discover you left it on the other side of the room. Bumper. You don't plan to go back over there, though— or else you'll end up waking the whole continent of China while trying not to knock down over everything in the room but end up doing exactly that. 

Her once alert eyes stayed in a keen position, as if ready to pounce. You have observed her in the past with all her other friends, and you've seen the way she interacts with others. This is definitely not like her. You've done your fair share of research on her, and now you have the official how to Ashley: basics 101 handbook encoded into your brain. It's not weird you swear— you just had to know who you were dealing with. You didn't want to partner up with a serial killer or anything. So you can say for a FACT when she gets startled, she usually laughs it off and resumes her previous facial expression. But not this time. This time was different, and your weed influenced mind wanted to know why.

"Nothing much.", she simply said, trying desperately to look away. After a few quiet seconds, smoke wasn't the only thing that filled the air. Tension was now a new player on the field, and you were the pitcher. Ashley understood this as well, and as the batter, attempted to dismantle the situation in her favor. "I was just thinking about what we're gonna go about this project. We're only half way done...". Her hands moved to pick up the papers that littered her floor, but was abruptly stopped by the visual reminder of a cigarette dangling from her fingers. "Oh, right", she softly reminded herself as she plucked the drug from her knotty fingers like the neighborhood weeder. Her sheepish grin afterwards was a thing she did often, but yet again, this time it felt... different. Ashley Campbell was a pretty confident lady, there was no doubt about it, but she's had her fair share of shy moments. But she's never held a smile like this one before. You decided to tell her that.

"You have a nice smile, y'know?", you egged on, "I don't usually see you smile like that, to be honest." Memories of why you were here in the first place became relevant once more as the rosy cheeks you saw from earlier came back. Two times the charm, you guess. After clumsily trying to reorganize the few papers she could collect within reaching area, she turned to look at you. Her eyes were like headlights in your foggy mind. They pierced through the clouds and brought you back to reality. You know what you should be doing, but you rather be sitting here, looking at Ashley awkwardly instead. So that is exactly what you're going to do.

"Thank you. That means a lot", she says as she moves a strand of hair in attempt to clear her view of the paperwork. GOD you really didn't want to do paperwork. And by the looks of it, Ashley didn't really want to either. So you decided to do yourself both a favor, and statically distract the two of you. 

"Do you ever get lonely", you blurt. Wow. Statically distracting. Nice going, y/n. Good one.  This will SURELY lighten the tension. You threw the ball the opposite direction and now the crowd is wondering if you're really the kind of pitcher you say you are. Maybe you're the kind of pitcher that sells fresh lemonade for 2 cents at a garage sell. Maybe you're more qualified for that, but your dumbass keeps going. 

"Like— I don't know. Just... even when I'm in a room full of people, I always feel left out. Like I don't belong. Like I need to yell and scream and express myself but I'm just.. isolated. It's just me and the things I can touch now. I feel alone, most of the time. It's kinda weird to ask you something like that, I know, but— there's one thing I know. I don't wanna be alone in feeling alone. You feel?"

Her eyes blink slowly, kinda like an affection cat. With a voice cracked from long periods of not speaking, she asks, "do you feel lonely now?". You look ahead. Not at her, not at yourself, but into an abyss you're suddenly aware of. Now that she brings it up, you don't feel alone. And that was unusual for you. I guess you both were displaying unusual behavior tonight. Maybe it was the weed that made you more empathic, because even with the thick tension that pounded on your head like a messy handover, you have never felt so in tune in your life. This is life you liked, and that's because it's the life you belong in. Neon lights, fag smoke, and slurred words was your reality. But there was something missing. Something— or someONE very important. You look over to Ashley.

She takes this opportunity to speak up, something you do and do not wish to hear. You wanted more time to think, but she seemed to want to prevent that. But what could she possibly be afraid of? Rejection? Rejection of what? Your thoughts are cut short by the words of your missing piece. "I do feel alone, sometimes. Sometimes I blame myself for it, too. I have all these amazing friends around me, so what's missing?”, she licked her lips as if to continue, but a conflict was visually playing out in her mind. What was this conflict? You did not know, but you would soon find out. She eventually decided to say it. Whether it was the weed or the little sober she had left, you didn’t know, but you did know what was said next. “I was thinking about it earlier. I was so confused. My feeling of loneliness just... vanished. Right here right now. I was so use to the feeling that when they just... DISAPPEARED... it was confusing. And also scary, because I didn’t know why”. She looked up to you again, surveying every flaw, every perfection, every thing about your outer form before she even considered speaking up again. “I think I found my reason”.

Sober or not, there was no way you couldn’t have gotten the hint. And she knew damn well you got the hint, but didn’t shy away. She had finally put herself out there; she had nothing left to lose. This was her moment, but the spotlight was on you. But for some reason, this didn’t make you nervous. You didn’t feel even remotely uncomfortable, despite the tension hanging onto the sweat beads on your forehead. You think you finally understand it, too. You felt lonely once, but Ashley Campbell was your mission. You were the pitcher and she, the batter, just hit a home run. Her words brought an answer to your lonely confession. Every sense you once had was now a fulfilling one— touch, taste, smell, sight. It all meant something, you previously just didn’t know what. But now you know. The answer is clear— the answer is Ashley Campbell. There’s a reason you have a handy Ashley handbook 101 guide in your brain, and now there’s an answer for that reason. Ashley was always the answer, you just never dared to wonder out of the cold, harden room you sat in. The doors were open, and now you were surrounded. You could feel the presence of others clearly, but more importantly, you could feel the presence of Ashley. You can finally express yourself, and this time, not by the influence of weed. Maybe weed pushed you along, like a dad with his daughters first bike ride, but you were pushing the petals. This was all you now, and you knew what to do. What was once a simple little project group get together was now an eye opening therapy session. Maybe that’s the thing weed does to you, or maybe that’s the aftermath of finding the someONE you were missing. 

Using your new found senses, you use your hands to touch the cloth that covers Ashley. Your arms snake around her neck, begging for her to get closer. As if commanded, she does exactly that. Her skin tone turns the color of your smoked out eyes, and there is no greater feeling then having someone feel the same. Someone to feel lonely with. Someone to find comfort with. Your head tilts, just like in the movies, and you go for it. Your lips graze upon her rose ones, forming a complete, blossoming red rose. Without hesitation, she kisses back like she has been wanting to do this for a long time. And you kiss her like YOU’VE been wanting to do this for a long time, too. Finally, the game ends in a tie, and both players are content. Both players are now a little less lonely, together.


	2. The Watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short and I’m sorry but uhhh :) please enjoy nevertheless!

Your hand tightens its grip around your hot mocha, trying to hide the feeling. But you can’t hide the feeling. The feeling of being watched. It’s not the burning into your neck kinda watch, but more like, the playful banter between friends in the between of social studies. You would know that, as you are a college student. And like every college student, you go to study at your local Starbucks. You show up at 4:31, everyday, just to beat the 5:00 crowd. Your plan is statically perfect, but someone else at 4:31 everyday shows up and watches you. It’s been a frequent occurrence for the past week, and you’re SURE it’s not a coincidence. You have a gut feeling, and your guts never wrong. Starbuck’s cake pops would know.

You’re tried everything to distract yourself, but after a week of this non-stop torment, you decide this will be the day you find out who’s watching you. This is the day you will uncover the true identity of your admirer, just like Fred from Scooby doo use to do. Your eyes dart to all the possible faces in the crowd— surveying the possible participants for who your watcher could be. 

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long to find them. Or in this case— her. Your eyes graze over the piercing emeralds of the stalking brunette. Almost immediately, her figure recoils in a sheepish attempt to hide the fact that she has been caught. So she’s the one who’s been watching you these past few days? But why? And most importantly, why does she look so... familiar? 

The lady in question does not look back up, but instead, continues to write in the journal in front of her. You have no idea what’s in this journal, but as she moves a strand of hair to clear her field of vision— you recognize her. She, just like you, attends the neighboring art university two streets down. You’ve seen her in your math class— she never misses it. Normally you wouldn’t notice people like her, but she did happen to show up 20 minutes late on the first day— and since then, you haven’t been able to keep your eyes off of her. Apparently, as you’ve found out, she feels the same way.

As if admitting to the deed, she looks up to you again. You haven’t stopped staring at her since you’ve found out the truth. You took a sip of your hot mocha, and swallow hard. What made you so interesting? You knew the reason for your interest ( a very GOOD non-creepy one, might I say), so what’s her excuse? You get up to ask, but before you can do that, she comes to you. She comes to you? God you are so confused. So many questions that have yet to have answers. But maybe if your mind would shut up for like, ten seconds and give the girl time to come over here, she would explain herself. 

Your eyes follow her every move, Intill finally, she stands before you. Without a word, she tears into her notebook like it owned her money, and handed you a sketch. Your eyes look at the picture before you, and up again— but this time— there was nothing to look at. She was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Now it was just you and this picture. just your mind and the answer to your question. You look down to scoop out what she had given you, your eyebrows raising in response to the pleasant view you have received. It was a portrait of you, an amazing one at that— colored and all! You could feel your heartbeat slamming against your earlobes like drums, this was quite flattering. Especially coming from someone like her— her being Ashley Campbell. It took a while, but once you finally were able to unstick your eyes from the gracious page of wonders, you found an even better alternative underneath it. 

“Call me. xxx-xxx-xxx :)” was written in charcoal. Your finger moved to rub the surface, it’s grainy texture reassuring you this wasn’t a dream. You brought the last of the hot mocha to your lips and drank, wondering what you should do next. Your eyes darted across the room, as if trying to find Ashley’s face of pleading approval, but you reminded yourself she was gone. Or at least, you thought so. That was a fact of the past, now that you see her on the other side of the street. She was still staring at you, watching you. Of course she was, she was your watcher. She smiled, the same sheepish smile from earlier, but this time, you smiled back. You knew exactly what you were going to do next. With the picture in one hand and your phone in the other, you were going to make sure what you did next involved Ashley. You were going to make sure the next time you saw her— in your math class— you would draw her too, so the score was even. You wanted to draw with her, right in this Starbucks, together. Watching each-other, just like she did this entire way. But this time, she wouldn’t be doing it alone.


End file.
